1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to printed circuit board fabrication, and particularly to reducing noise coupling in high-speed digital systems.
2. Description of Background
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional printed circuit board having a core layer 105 having a return current reference layer 106, a pre-preg layer 110 and a core insulator layer 120 having a return current reference layer 115 and a number of single layer nets 125. Cross-talk noise coupling on adjacent nets 125 (i.e., victim nets) can result in poor signal integrity in high speed system. The effects of cross-talk noise can be intensified with increased signal speeds.
Currently, many techniques have been proposed to reduce noise and cross-talk coupling, but often rely on complex digital signal processing (DSP) techniques and filtering algorithms to achieve noise isolation.
There is currently a need to detect and implement, and at the same time, achieve high noise isolation.